THE LOVE OF A DRAGON
by yadira
Summary: This is an AU ff, i used the SA. Also, this is going to be a C/H story, i hope you like it please just give it a try and review it thank you ^.^.


Yadira: Hi, this is my first ff, please R+R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the SA characters(  
  
The Love Of A Dragon  
  
*Chapter 1 * There was to big castle in China. The king name was Shao Ying, and the Queen name was Mei Hua. They have eight daughters, like the old times, Princesses have to be married at the age of 14. Each daughters were married one by one, but the last one was special she didn't want to married yet. She wants to enjoy her life by exploring the world. Her name was Sen. Her grandmother named her because of a prediction that her saw.  
One day the King Shao Ying asked the servant, "Where is my daughter, Sen?" ''I think she is out side playing in the mud, King Shao Ying,'' the servant answered. "Should I go and ask for her, my king?" *King SY: ''Oh, leave her there; I will talk to her later. '' He set down in his chair and thinks. *The Queen Mei Hua: ''What's wrong dear?" *King SY. ''Nothing, it's just that our daughter will be 14 soon. She has to get marry and she is outside playing in the mud and what if someone sees her ...? *Queen MH: '' I know how you feel dear. It's the same way I feel when I think about it ''. Two hours passed Sen quietly went up stairs to her room, so no one will see her. When she opens the door, she saw someone in her room, and quickly said with the weird face," Oh! Hi dad, what are you doing here? Um. I mean welcome to my room dad! Is nice to have you here." *King SY: '' I just came here to talk to you like two hours ago, but I see you have been really busy. with the mud." *Sen: '' I'm sorry dad...so why did you want to see me? *King SY:'' First, I want you to get clean I wait for you in my library." *Sen: "Ok, dad." The King left the room, and Sen began to worry about their upcoming conversation. *Sen: 'Why my dad wanted to talk to me?' she though carefully. 'Oh my gosh! It's about my marriage! I just can't let that happen'' She finishes putting her clothes, and then there was a knock on the door. Sen opens the door to see who it was. *Sen: ''Who are you?'' *Yubaba:'' I'm the new servant, King Shao Ying told me to ask the princess to go to the back yard.'' *Sen: '' Oh! Ok thanks''. *Yubaba: ''Ah Princes? '' *Sen: '' Yes?" *Yubaba: ''You don't mine if I could bring my adopted son to help me would you?" *Sen: ''Did you talk to my father about this?" *Yubaba: ''Ah...no I didn't talk to King Shao Ying about it yet." *Sen: "I'll ask my father first and I'll tell you the result later. Now, my father is waiting, so I am going." She ran down stairs, the servant whispered. *Yubaba: ''You silly girl, you are just like your grandmother when she was a child. I will just wait for the perfect time to kill you." When Sen turned back to ask for the servant's name, she had disappear. *Sen: ''Strange things are happening in this castle." Then she continues walking to the back yard. She saw her father sitting on the chair and next to the table was her mother. Sen can hear what they were talking about. *Queen MH: ''Well if you feel that is a good idea, then its fine with me''. *Sen: '' Ah. dad you want to talk to me, but I see you are busy talking to mother. So I'll leave you two alone." *King SY: '' No... You are not going any where. First I want your opinion on this; well I want to make a garden in our backyard." Sen was so surprised that she didn't know what to say. She thought that her father was going to ask her to marry a guy. *King SY: '' Well what do you think?" *Sen: '' I. can I ask you something?" *King SY: ''Sure.'' *Sen: '' When did you start liking gardens? You once told me that you hated gardens, because you don't like those bugs that fly around the flowers." *King SY: "Those are called bees." *Sen: '' whatever'' *King SY: ''So what do what do you think?" *Sen: ''Well if you think that's the right thing to do, then it's fine with me ''. *Queen MH: ''That's the same thing told him." *King SY: '' Well then, I will do it.''  
  
To be continue..............  
  
Yadira: Please review! 


End file.
